


Slip Into the Powered Life

by KrispenKreme



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Maknae line are actually little shits, Minghao is literally a puppy, Seventeen gets powers, Super power AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrispenKreme/pseuds/KrispenKreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Minghao turns into a dog, Jihoon knows everything you're thinking, Hansol won't stop running in circles, and Jisoos just wants to heal the world.</p><p>Super power AU that no one asked for. (Includes everyone, even though they aren't mentioned in the summary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seungcheol isn't meant to babysit

**Author's Note:**

> Seventeen's powers:  
> Seungcheol- Super strength  
> Jeonghan- Ming control  
> Joshua- Healing  
> Jun- Lure (basically he can make everyone like him)  
> Soonyoung- Duplication  
> Wonwoo- Invisibility  
> Jihoon- Mind reading  
> Seokmin- Empathy  
> Mingyu- Illusions  
> Minghao- Shifter (turns into a dog)  
> Seungkwan- Siren  
> Vernon- Super speed  
> Chan- Telekinesis

"SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG! CHAN KEEPS THROWING LAMPS AT ME!"  


"WELL YOU WON'T STOP RUNNING AROUND THE PRACTICE ROOM HYUNG!"  


"I DON'T CARE! THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO LEVITATE A FREAKING LAMP INTO MY PATH! YOU KNOW I WON'T SEE IT!"  


"HERE'S AN IDEA, STOP USING YOUR SUPER SPEED EVERY SECOND OF THE DAY!"  


Sometimes Seungcheol wonders why he ever decided to become a trainee. Sure, the fame and fortune was a great incentive but was it really worth it when he had to babysit super powered children all day? I'm sure no one would miss him if he retired. Hell, Jisoos and Jeonghan would probably join him.  


"Vernon-ah! Stop yelling at my baby!"  


On second thought Jeonghan would probably bring "his babies" with him.  


With a sigh the idol got up from his desk chair and walked into the practice room, secretly hoping the Jeonghan broke out his mind control just to see what embarrassing thing he would make Hansol do. Sadly, he was only scolding the rapper while hugging Chan to his side.  


"Okay. I don't care what happened. You kids know the rules. Hansol-ah, you can't use your speed unless you're on the field. Chan-ah, do I even need to remind you about throwing things?" At least the punks had the decency to look quilty.  


"I know hyung, but Mingyu and Minghao hyung are playing on the field and Jisoos hyung said I can't run around when Minghao's shifted." Hansol pouted, crossing his arms. The leader rubbed his temples in frustration, he forgot about that rule.  


When Minghao first arrived the kids wouldn't stop playing with him in his other form, a brown and white cocker spaniel. Unfortunately Hansol, in his excitement, ran into the dog-boy at full speed, causing Minghao to fracture his spine in several places. If it weren't for Jisoos and his healing ability Seungcheol doesn't know what would've happened. Safe to say Hansol felt horrible for months and Minghao was terrified to change.  


"Okay, fine I'll give you a pass on that one. But couldn't you have just used that treadmill in the gym? It's literally there for you."  


"But I, am not there, for it."  


And that's the story of why Jisoos spent the whole weekend healing yet another spine.


	2. Jihoon doesn't need this shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi, I'm back. ^-^ I hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry if Jihoon seems a bit OOC... I'm too squishy to write him really mean. (And let's be honest he's probs a teddy bear deep down. Really really deep down.)

"How long do you think he's been in there?"  


"I don't know, at least two days?"  


"I'm leaning more towards three..."  


Soonyoung crossed his arms competitively, ready to defend his stance that no, Seokmin, Jihoon has not been in his studio for three days cause if he was Soonyoung would know. Right?  


The dancer's relationship with Jihoon is kinda weird. Soonyoung bonded early on with him over their shared burdens, but Jihoon gets headaches a lot from everyone's loud thoughts and the only one louder than Soonyoung is Seungkwan. So it left this strange rift in their friendship that neither knew how to fix. Luckily it seemed to be getting better after they found out that if Soonyoung made enough copies of himself his brain would be too focused on controlling all of them to scream about clocks and TV shows.  


"Maybe he won't come out because there are two dumb asses blocking the door."  


The two jokers flinched at the small composer's voice. Jihoon stood in front of them with his eyebrow raised, tapping his foot impatiently.  


"Hyung! Hi! We were just-" Seokmin tried to defend them but was cut off by the little devil.  


"Being loud and making me loose concentration? I know. Minnie, what did we say about the emotions thing?" He tucked his chin into his chest mumbling out an answer.  


"That not everyone can work being constantly happy all the time and changing someone's emotions without permission is wrong unless it's an emergency."  


"That's right. I swear you're worse than Jeonghan. Why do I get all the peppy ones in my team? You're lucky hyung, you get Jun hyung. His thoughts are so quiet." The mentioned dancer sighed happily. If Jihoon was rambling he wasn't actually mad at them. But Soonyoung had to admit it was a cute habit the younger had, unloading everything he's thinking. It was a coping tool Jisoos taught him after a particularly bad migraine that caused him to be bedridden, something about how "expelling his own thoughts would leave room for the ones he can't get rid of."  


"Then you haven't seen him with Minghao, you don't need mind reading to know his thoughts then."  


"To be fair you all think that, not just Jun."  


Seokmin pointed his finger at the elder, "What about you? If I wasn't mistaken, I saw a certain puppy walk into your studio and not come out for several hours last week. Care to explain hyung?" The happy virus winked, grinning largely. Soonyoung held in the giggle that bubbled up seeing Jihoon's pale face turn bright pink.  


"Hao actually knows how to be quiet. Plus he thinks in Chinese and it's kind of like white noise? I don't know, it's just more silent than you shits." He puffed, rolling his eyes at the muffled scolding from Jisoos from the other room. "Look, can I get coffee now? Believe it or not but I have work to do, so you can start working on the choreo hyung."  


Seokmin smirked at him, "Sure hyung. Go ahead, we won't stand in your way." Jihoon gave him a weird look and walked in the direction of the coffee station. Once he was out of the room the two looked at each other, smirks growing. Soonyoung held up three fingers, counting down. Once all were down they slowly turned the door knob to Jihoon's studio. Peaking in Seokmin struggled to hold in his hysteric laughing.  


On the small couch crammed in the back corner of the small room was a little brown and white cocker spaniel, sleeping away peacefully. It seemed that the singer had thrown a blanket over the puppy at some point as well.  


"Yeah, it's only because he's quiet. Riiiiiight."  


"You know Minnie, since we're already here it wouldn't hurt to cuddle with Hao, right?"  


"...I see no problem with it."  


........  


........  


........  


"Hyung? Why are you two hugging me?"  


........  


"Could you at least loosen up? It's kinda .....what's the word? It's cold? No, that's not it..."  


"Shhh Puppy Hao, we'll teach you how to word later. It's sleepy time now."  


"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope you liked this update. If you have any requests I'll try to fill them. :) Until next time!


	3. Who said it was okay to let Seungkwan sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaat, another update? In the same day? Jesus I must really love you guys. ;D  
> So this chapter is really crack-y. I'm not even exaggerating here, I saw a bunch of those Mingyu edits (you know what I'm talking about) and got into the memelife. You're welcome.

Mingyu was gonna kill him, slow and painfully without a second of hesitation. It was just a matter of how?  


"Who's got you all upset?" The giant's shoulders relaxed hearing his friend's deep voice.  


"Wonwoo hyung, Seungkwan won't. Stop. Singing. I thought it was funny at first cause the hyungs kept trying to shut him up, but he just...kept getting louder and louder....I think I'm deaf... Did you say something?"  


Wonwoo patted his shoulder in sympathy. "No, but don't worry. I'll take care of this." The rapper walked out of the room, his frame turning translucent as he went.  


"What did you say hyung?"  


*********************************  


Wonwoo didn't pray often but now was the time to call upon all that is holy. He has been in the eye of the storm and it's a terrifying place filled with screams of agony.  


Wait, that was just Seungcheol hyung crying.  


When his best friend came into their room muttering about murder Wonwoo had honestly thought he was being dramatic. Surely Seungkwan couldn't be that bad, right? He was in the vocal team after all.  


Oh how wrong he was.  


After walking into the living room his ears were bombarded with earsplitting screeches. His plan was to turn invisible and tape the brat's mouth shut, but before he could Chan yelled out a request for a SISTAR song. That was Wonwoo's downfall.  


"TOUCH MA BOD-AY!"  


Seungkwan started flinging his torso around like one of those inflatable tube men at car dealerships, and to make matters worse he was singing full on now that he had a somewhat willing audience. If the squawking he was doing before was hell the rapper didn't know what this was. Somewhere in his mind Wonwoo was thankful that Jihoon wasn't here. Although he would've shut this spectacle down within seconds, and it of course would have been painfully wonderful, everyone knew how grumpy the small boy can be when he got a migraine.  


All attempts of quieting down that younger boy were ruined. There was no way to stop him with all the wiggling he was doing.  


Wonwoo admitted defeat and made an escape to somewhere more quiet, with hopes that he could go back to reading his book.  


*********************************  


"How'd it go?"  


.......  


"You couldn't do it, could you?"  


".....He's a nightmare. Who decided it was a good idea to give that powerhouse more power?!"  


Mingyu snorted. "The same person who let Jeonghan hyung literally make people do what ever he wants? I suspect Chan doesn't actually want to be his baby."  


The two chuckled, thinking of the maknae's discomfort of being forced to call the elder his mom.  


"It's not as bad as it sounds. If you don't struggle he gives you treats. Or maybe that's just me..." Minghao entered the room, rubbing his ears. "I love Seungkwan but I'm not sure I can take much more of this." He plopped down onto Mingyu's bed, his head on the elder's lap. Mingyu let his hand subconsciously run through the younger's curls.  


"Surely he'll stop at some point, right?" Wonwoo pondered as he reclined in the bed opposite the two.  


"I'm not so sure, remember that one time he got us all in trouble with manager-nim cause he started singing Dumb Dumb Dumb to his face?"  


"Well it didn't really help that _someone_ joined in." Wonwoo threw a pointed look at Minghao, who was hiding his face in the other rapper's stomach.  


"I told you guys already! Seungkwan said I had to or I would disrespect him!"  


"Hao, the song is literally called _Dumb Dumb Dumb_. How is that respectful in any way possible?!"  


"I don't know! You guys have weird customs, I just go with it at this point." He grumbled. Thinking back on that particular event didn't help his blush any. It was shortly after Minghao was brought in and their manager had wanted to see how they were all getting along. A couple minuets before he was expected to arrive Seungkwan pulled the other aside and told him very seriously that it was a special greeting song that had to be sung in the presence of a boss-like figure. So naturally Minghao, still shy as ever, listened to him. Unfortunately their manager didn't take kindly to being called stupid so any attempt at explaining his innocence was ignored.  


"ICE CREAM YOU SCREAM GIMMIE THE GIMMIE THE ICE CREAM!"  


"WE ARE SCREAMING! _IN PAIN!_ "  


"MAKE IT STOP HYUNG! I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!"  


The three giggled, glad that they got away when they had the chance. "We should probably figure out how to stop this. Jihoon might come home soon." It was only five seconds before even more laughter erupted.  


"Okay, okay okay, seriously though. This needs to stop." Mingyu stood up to get his phone, forgetting that Minghao was still in his lap. The younger pouted at the loss of his pillow but perked up again once he saw what Mingyu was doing.  


"Are you gonna call Junnie hyung? Can I talk to him before he get's into 'everyone loves me mode'? He was supposed to pick up my new squeaky toy today!" He pawed at the elder's cell phone. Mingyu just shoved him off and ruffled his hair.  


"I am calling hyung, you cannot talk to him, and he dropped it off this morning. But it's in the living room so unless you want to risk your hearing you'll have to wait." It was Wonwoo's turn to ruffle his hair now, hugging him afterwards. The dog-boy melted into his side defeated.  


"Help us Junnie hyung, you're my squeaky toy's only hope." He muttered longingly.  


*********************************  


To say Junhui was surprised when he got the phone called would be a lie.  


He actually expected a call, just not this late into the day.  


Soonyoung and himself were in the practice room working on the new choreo for about six hours when his phone went off. The team leader snorted, being able to hear the cries of anguish coming through the call.  


"Lemme guess, Seungkwan broke out those lungs of his and they can't shut him up."  


Jun shrugged as he swung his dance bag over his shoulder. "Sounds that way. Mingyu told me the punk's got the hyungs in tears. That's a new record I think."  


"No, he broke down Seokminnie that one time to, remember?"  


The two flinched in memory of that horrific day. Never before had anyone ever seen the human happy pill beg for sweet release like that.  


"How could I forget? I better get over there to stop it from happening again. You good here?"  


"Yeah. I'll just finish up this verse and drag Jihoonie home with me."  


The two bid goodbye and Jun set on his way home, taking down his mental barriers as he went.  


Whenever there was some kind of problem in the group, whether it be a fight or the kids getting out of control, there was always one fail safe when nothing else worked to shut down things. Jun's face.  


Well more like his aura.  


Actually that's not accurate either, it's his powers, that effect his aura, which in turn makes everyone want his affection. Chan didn't really understand that though, no one did but Jun doesn't know that, so they all just call it his "pretty boy mode".  


Either way, it always worked. Sadly for Jun they didn't need his _pretty boy mode_ that often after Seungcheol hyung started their annual group talks. It seemed to help get rid of tension quite well but it didn't give Jun an excuse to release the beast.  


Oh but now he did.  


And Jun was gonna make it _last_.  


*********************************  


"BOO. SEUNGKWAN."  


"Hyung! You're just in time! Seungcheol hyung just requested Save Me! You like....BT...S....right... wow hyung you're pretty."  


"I know. Now kiss my shoe."  


"...Alright."  


"Now do me a favor and shut up. I got a squeaky toy to deliver."  


"....Okay."  


".............I love you hyung."


	4. The Devil wears headphones, not Prada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for GuiltyAlice, who asked for Jihoon to show us his Hulk-y side and the aftermath. All I can say is...I tried friend. I really did. I was gonna post yesterday, but the chapter ended up with Jihoon crying and Seungcheol hugging him. I've said it once and I'll say it again, I cannot write angry!Jihoon.  
> Anyway, here's your chapter. Enjoy. ^-^

Sometimes Jihoon wondered if people thought he was stupid, cause what other reason would they have for seemingly forgetting that _hey, he can hear everything your thinking_. There is no point in trying to sugar-coat words when Jihoon already knew the dirty dirty truth as soon as it popped into your brain. So excuse him for not really wanting to put up with that.  


Only, it's kinda hard to ignore that ever annoying event when it involves his manager.  


The man is too nice to say what he's really thinking, always going with whatever crap-tastic song Jihoon produced after five all-nighters in a row. Luckily for Seventeen they had such a gifted composer who could hear what said manager really thought.  


Unluckily for Jihoon, the man had some very....opinionated...thoughts.  


Which brings us to the current situation. Jihoon shut up in his little studio grumbling about all of his manager's "criticisms". He didn't mind fixing the songs, he was going to do that anyway, but what he did mind was stupid people suggesting stupid ideas on how to make _his song_ better.  


The boy sighed, running his slim fingers through his hair and down to his neck.  


"Hearts exploding is not a stupid concept, but you know what is? Your face."  


"Wow hyung, don't be so hard on yourself."  


"Hansol-ah, I'm really not in the mood."  


The younger strolled into the room and pulled over a stool. "I can see that. But as you probably already know, Manager-nim sent me to help you with the new album. Something about how the beat wasn't right for the breakdown?"  


Jihoon's eye twitched in aggravation. "Of course he did." His jaw clenched in anger. "Well I don't actually need any help, I'm fixing it up right now. So you can go back to pantsing Chan or whatever it is that you kids do." Dear god he's starting to sound old. No wonder the fans compare him to Yoongi.  


"I'm good. Someone's gotta make sure you don't mess up the song, right?"  


*********************************  


"HYUNG SAVE ME I'M GONNA DIE!"  


"GET BACK HERE YOU PUNK! I GOT A BRAND NEW GUITAR WITH YOUR NAME ON IT!"  


Seungcheol was having a good day. The kid's had tired themselves out early today playing with Minghao and the others were being somewhat normal. He was even able to sleep in for a few minuets this morning, so yes. He was definitely having a good day.  


_Was._  


For some reason though having a teenager barrel into you and use you as a shield isn't very nice. Some could say it's even rude.  


"Hyung you gotta help me, Jihoon-hyung is gonna kill me!" Hansol gripped the elder's shirt tightly, voice cracking in fright.  


Said elder thumped him on the head. "Knowing you, I'm not gonna ask why."  


"HANSOL WHERE DID YOU GO YOU SLIME BALL?!"  


"Please hyung! Protect meeeeee!"  


"FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"  


"I'm begging you hyung! I'll do anything you want, please just let me liiiiivvvveeee."  


Seungcheol sagged his shoulders, resigning the fact that there was no possible way to save his perfect day. "Fine. I'll hold him ba-"  


"HANSOL." The tiny Satan himself plowed through the door and into the room. Seungcheol could practically see the steam pulsing out of his ears. Jihoon stormed towards the two rappers at an alarming rate for someone with such short strides.  


"Jihoonie, I know you're mad but he's just a kid. I'll have Jeonghan and Jisoo talk to him if you want, but he can't die just yet. We need him for international appeal."  


"I don't care that he's "just a kid" hyung, you don't know what that weasel did!"  


"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING JIHOONIE HYUNG!"  


"YES YOU DID YOU CURLY HAIRED RAT! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!"  


By this point Seungcheol was holding the angry boy back, the latter flailing his arms wildly at Hansol. "What did he do Jihoon?" He was gonna regret asking that, he just knew it.  


"HE- HE....FUCKING INSULTED MY SONG!" Was it a sign that Seungcheol was around Jisoo too much if he felt the need to scold Jihoon for using curses? And that he was currently not worried about the rest of that sentence?  


"I never said anything like that hyung, I- oh shit."  


"YEAH. OH SHIT. I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MY SONGS ARE-" His struggles against Seungcheol's hold increased, "NOT ALL THE SAME YOU-" The rest of his words were muffled by the leader's hand, _You don't need to mind read to see where that was going_ Seungcheol thought.  


"Hansol. Run. Run far and fast and don't come back until I call you." He instructed the younger desperately. Hansol nodded and made a mad dash out the building, turning into a blur.  


Now it was time for Daddy to call in the Mommies. "Okay Jihoonie. We're gonna go on a field trip."  


*********************************  


"......And how long has he been like this?"  


The small boy wiggled and flailed in Seunghceol's arms, having yet to give up hope of release.  


"I don't know, about an hour maybe? I'm not really sure. Can you hurry up? For someone so tiny he's really strong."  


Jeonghan rolled his eyes, "Sorry for trying to prevent frying his brain. I'll not take precautions next time." He stepped closer to them, taking hold of Jihoon's head and steadying it. "Hi there Jihoonie-ah. A little angry today are we? I want you to look into my eyes for a second, there you go. Okay. You're calm. You don't know why you were so angry before. In fact, you feel really happy right now. Isn't that right? Now, I want you to breath in...that's it. And breath out...good boy. How do you feel?"  


"Happy." Jihoon had gone limp halfway through Jeonghan's session, a dopey smile spreading across his face. "I'm gonna go find Hao Hao." He clumsily stumbled through the bedroom.  


"I'll never get used to that."  


"I don't think anyone will."


	5. Memeteen can't be trusted with technology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaah I'M SO SORRY. I've been working really hard on the next chapter but it's been kicking my ass hard core. So as an apology, I present to you Seventeen Chatroom antics...  
> (I'm gonna leave you a list of their usernames so you know who's who)  
> Seungcheol- Daddy Coups  
> Jeonghan- Angel Mommy/ Devil Mommy  
> Jisoo- ChickenForTheSoul  
> Jun- Not a Failed Child Actor  
> Soongyoung- Hoshit  
> Wonwoo- I'm Happy I swear  
> Jihoon- Woozi  
> Seokmin- Donkey Kong  
> Mingyu- Mingchew  
> Minghao- ThugPug  
> Seungkwan- Boonon  
> Hansol- Revenant Bear is Bae  
> Chan- Micheal Chanson

**Boonon** _added_ **Micheal Chanson** _,_ **Revenant Bear is Bae** _,_ **Hoshit** _,_ **Donkey Kong** _,_ **ThugPug** _,_ **Mingchew** _,_ **Not a Failed Child Actor** _,_ **Angel Mommy** _,_ **ChickenForTheSoul** _,_ **I'm Happy I Swear** _,_ **Woozi** _, and_ **Daddy Coups** _to the chat._  


**Boonon** _changed the chat name to_ **Memeteen** _._  


**Boonon** \- thank you all for gathering here today. let's just get right to it. i'm in love.  


**ChickenForTheSoul** \- Oh my gosh who Seungkwan?!  


**Angel Mommy** \- Who thinks they're good enough for one of my babies?!  


**Boonon** \- well you see...  


**Boonon** \- i woke up this morning and went to brush my teeth...  


**ChickenForTheSoul** \- YEAH??  


**Boonon** \- and i heard a strange noice coming from the floor above us so naturally i looked up...  


**Woozi** \- Are you kidding me.  


**Mingchew** \- Kwannie please don't do this.  


**Boonon** \- and there i saw them...  


**Boonon** \- they were so beautiful i lost my breath...  


**ChickenForTheSoul** \- WHO WAS IT??  


**Angel Mommy** \- AND?!  


**Boonon** \- i just couldn't believe how gorgeous i look first thing. how come you guys didn't tell me?  


**Angel Mommy** -...  


**Angel Mommy** \- wat.  


**ChickenForTheSoul** \- Hannie, I feel the sudden urge to slap something.  


**Angel Mommy** \- Me to Jisoo. Let us take part in the slapping together.  


**Angel Mommy** _and_ **ChickenForTheSoul** _have left the chat._  


**Boonon** \- wait, no! hyungs same meeeee!  


**Woozi** \- You deserve this for that horrible joke. And learn to capitalize, punk.  


**Boonon** \- OH NOES THEY'RE COMINDSDKJBDFKJBDFkjbAEF  


**Boonon** _has left the chat._  


**ThugPug** \- Wait I'm confused, what happened to the person Kwannie is in love with? And why are Hannie and Jisoo hyung angry? :/  


**Not a Failed Child Actor** \- I'll explain it later Hao Hao.  


**ThugPug** \- Okay Junnie. :D <3  


**Mingchew** \- You're too pure for this world.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


**Not a Failed Child Actor** _added_ **Mingchew** _,_ **Angel Mommy** _, and_ **ChickenForTheSoul** _to the chat._  


**Not a Failed Child Actor** \- As you all know Hao's birthday is coming up, and I overheard him telling his mom that he really wanted to go to that new park down the road.  


**Mingchew** \- Isn't it off limits for dogs though? Why would he want to go there is he can't run around?  


**Not a Failed Child Actor** \- Well it's the only one Hansol didn't get us banned from and it's kinda obvious Hao's been feeling cooped up lately. I was thinking we could figure out how to rent it out for the day?  


**Angel Mommy** \- We can definitely do it. Have you forgotten that you and I can make someone eat shit if we want to?  


**Not a Failed Child Actor** \- No, I just don't like forcing innocent children to do my bidding.  


**Angel Mommy** \- That was one time and I gave him a cookie afterwards.  


**Not a Failed Child Actor** \- A DOG BISCUIT IS NOT A COOKIE HYUNG.  


**ChickenForTheSoul** \- Well to be fair Mingyu did make Chan look like a dog.  


**Not a Failed Child Actor** \- ....You've been around Jeonghan hyung way too long.  


**ChickenForTheSoul** \- Pfft. You say that like it's a bad thing.  


**Mingchew** \- Hyung, you made Seokminnie think he was being haunted for an entire week.  


**ChickenForTheSoul** \- HEY MINGHAO'S BIRTHDAY PARTY. LET'S PLAN IT.  


**Mingchew** \- >:P  


**Mingchew** \- I could make a cake? What flavor should it be?  


**Not a Failed Child Actor** \- He's been craving peanut butter cake for months.  


**Mingchew- Oki doki loki. Peanut butter cake it is. Oooh I can put a bunch of puppies on it!  
**

**Angel Mommy** \- You should put kittens on it to. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  


**Mingchew** \- That's so mean hyung!  


**Not a Failed Child Actor** _changed_ **Angel Mommy** _'s name to_ **Devil Mommy** _._  


**Devil Mommy** \- Meh. I'm not opposing it.  


**Devil Mommy** \- But yeah, put lots of cats on the cake. And decorations.  


**Devil Mommy** \- Oh wait! Jisoo, we should get him a kitten!  


**Not a Failed Child Actor** _removed_ **Devil Mommy** _from the chat._  


**Not a Failed Child Actor** \- Jisoo hyung if you even think of terrorizing my little Hao Hao I will rain all that is holy down upon you.  


**ChickenForTheSoul** \- Are you sure we can't put one little kitty on the cake?  


**ChickenForTheSoul** \- Wait no Junnie don't come over here I'm sorry I take it back no kitty cats! fvljwdnwafjb JESUS IS MY HELMET.  


**ChickenForTheSoul** _has left the chat._  


**Mingchew** \- So that's a yes to the puppy cake then?  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


**Daddy Coups** _added_ **Micheal Chanson** _,_ **Revenant Bear is Bae** _,_ **Boonon** _, and_ **ThugPug** _to the chat._  


**Daddy Coups** _changed the chat name to_ **How to be Hip 101**  


**Micheal Chanson** \- Hyung, I love you but...why.  


**Daddy Coups** \- What? I'm trying to further my education as a fellow young adult.  


**Daddy Coups** \- Now. First of all, what does LOL mean and why does Seokmin say it with every text?  


**Revenant Bear is Bae** \- This is just...sad.  


**Boonon** \- extremely.  


**Micheal Chanson** \- I mean, we should take pity on him right? He is our hyung after all.  


**ThugPug** \- I'm not really sure. Remember when he made fun of us for playing Superheroes the other day? -_-  


**Boonon** \- hao, you're so right.  


**Revenant Bear is Bae** \- Then it's decided.  


**Revenant Bear is Bae** \- Hyung, we shall help you.  


**Daddy Coups** \- Really?!  


**Micheal Chanson** \- Really.  


**ThugPug** \- Lesson number one: LOL means lots of love. Same goes for LMFAO. (That means love my family and others)  


**Boonon** \- and if you see someone refer to us as OT13, that's internet slang for really close friends.  


**Micheal Chanson** \- Oh! And eggplant emojis are usually sent when someone needs comforting!  


**Daddy Coups** \- Wow! Thanks guys! I really appreciate this!  


**ThugPug** \- Anytime hyung. :D <3  


**Daddy Coups** _has left the chat._  


**ThugPug** \- Who wants to bet how long it will take him to realize? XD  


**Micheal Chanson** -...I change my mind, you're my favorite hyung Hao.  


**Revenant Bear is Bae** \- Same.  


**Boonon** \- same.  


**ThugPug** \- Aww, thanks. ^_^  


**Revenant Bear is Bae** \- So is the whole cute thing an act or..?  


**ThugPug** \- What cute thing? :/  


**Boonon** \- you know, with the emoticons and puppy eyes..?  


**ThugPug** \- I don't understand...*-*  


**Micheal Chanson** \- He truly is a master.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


**Donkey Kong** _added_ **Hoshit** _,_ **Boonon** _, and_ **Woozi** _to the chat._  


**Donkey Kong** \- Hi hyung. :)  


**Boonon** \- how are you? :)  


**Hoshit** \- Is your day going well? :)  


**Woozi** \- It was until you fuckwads came along.  


**Hoshit** \- *le gasp* Jihoon. Such language! There are children present!  


**Woozi** \- Children? Really? If I recall Seungkwan was the one who got an entire bar of soap stuffed into his mouth for cursing in front of Jisoo hyung.  


**Boonon** \- jeonghan has corrupted him. :(  


**Hoshit** \- Anyway.  


**Hoshit** \- Jihoonie, would you say that the new song you're working on is fire?  


**Woozi** \- I guess..?  


**Hoshit** \- Would you say it's....infires? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  


**Woozi** \- I hate you.  


**Donkey Kong** \- Aw, come on hyung. He's only saying that you're songs are sweet.  


**Donkey Kong** \- Like Suga. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  


**Woozi** \- I can easily give your lines to someone else.  


**Boonon** \- hyung, if you were spell your name out loud would it be...  


**Boonon** \- J to the I to the H to the OON. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  


**Woozi** \- Aaaaand all of your lines now below to China Line.  


**Hoshit** _changed_ **Woozi** _'s name to_ **Satly Suga** _._  


**Salty Suga** \- Oh no there goes Soonyoung hyung's only solo for the whole song.  


**Salt Suga** \- What are you gonna do, am I right?  


**Hoshit** _changed_ **Salty Suga** _'s name to_ **I'M SORRY JIHOONIE I LOVE YOU** _._  


**I'M SORRY JIHOONIE I LOVE YOU** \- Damn right you do.  


**Boonon** \- wait what about us?  


**I'M SORRY JIHOONIE I LOVE YOU** \- The day I submit to you is the day you learn how to properly structure a sentence.  


**Donkey Kong** \- And me? 0:)  


**I'M SORRY JIHOONIE I LOVE YOU** \- Nice try but Minghao has made me immune to your pathetic attempt at cuteness.  


**Donkey Kong** \- Dang it. He's become too powerful.  


**Donkey Kong** \- Welp, we've already hit rock bottom. What else do we have to loose?  


**Donkey Kong** _changed_ **I'M SORRY JIHOONIE I LOVE YOU** _'s name to_ **Min Yoongi** _._  


**Boonon** _changed the chat name to_ **Suga's Fanclub <3** _._  


**Min Yoongi** \- Hyung, you're gonna have to wait a little while longer for the new song.  


**Hoshit** \- Okay. Any reason?  


**Min Yoongi** _has changed their name to_ **I QUIT** _._  


**I QUIT** _has left the chat._  


**Boonon** -...well shit.  


**Donkey Kong** -....hoshit.  


**Donkey Kong** \- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  


**Hoshit** \- I've created monsters.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


**Daddy Coups** _added_ **Mingchew** _,_ **I'm Happy I Swear** _, and_ **Revenant Bear is Bae** _to the chat._  


**Daddy Coups** _has changed the chat name to_ **Hip Hop Unit is NICE** _._  


**I'm Happy I Swear** \- Soonyoung is rubbing off on you.  


**Daddy Coups** \- I'm secure enough in myself to admit that you're not wrong.  


**Mingchew** \- Hyung, do you know when we start working on the raps for the new song?  


**Daddy Coups** \- No, Jihoonie won't tell me anything. I don't even know what the song sounds like!  


**Mingchew** \- Uuuuugh. That hyung I swear to God.  


**I'm Happy I Swear** \- Hasn't he been holed up in his studio all week?  


**Mingchew** \- YES.  


**Mingchew** \- He hasn't even left once!  


**Daddy Coups** \- How do you know?  


**Mingchew** \- I have Hao on surveillance.  


**I'm Happy I Swear** \- Of course you do.  


**Mingchew** \- What? Junnie hyung asked for me to distract him anyway.  


**Daddy Coups** \- For what?  


**Mingchew** \- ...I can't say....  


**Daddy Coups** \- Why not? Don't you trust your hyung? :(  


**Mingchew** \- Not really, no.  


**Daddy Coups** \- :(  


**I'm Happy I swear** \- You can't keep secrets hyung. Face it.  


**Mingchew** \- And this is a very important secret.  


**Daddy Coups** \- :(  


**Mingchew** \- I'm serious! I would tell you in a heartbeat, but I really don't want to ruin the surprise for Hao Hao.  


**Daddy Coups** \- :(  


**Mingchew** \- And Junnie hyung has finally accepted me in their little bestie group! So if I told you it would destroy that, and he'll go back to glaring at me whenever I talk to Hao.  


**Daddy Coups** \- :(  


**Mingchew** \- Wonwoo hyung HALP.  


**I'm Happy I swear** \- Seungcheol hyung. Jun is planning a surprise birthday party for Minghao, along with Mingyu, Jeonghan, and Jisoo.  


**Mingchew** \- WONWOO!  


**I'm Happy I swear** \- What? You couldn't tell him, Jun hyung never said anything about me.  


**Daddy Coups** \- I won't tell anyone I swear! My lips = sealed.  


**Revenant Bear is Bae** _added_ **Micheal Chanson** _to the chat._  


**Micheal Chanson** \- Hi hyungs!  


**Revenant Bear is Bae** \- Channie got jealous that we didn't include him in the chat.  


**Mingchew** -...But this chat is for the Hip Hop Unit...  


**Revenant Bear is Bae** \- I tried to tell him but...  


**Micheal Chanson** \- I'm practically in the hip hop unit!  


**I'm Happy I Swear** -... He's not wrong.  


**Mingchew** \- Ugh. Whatever.  


**Micheal Chanson** \- So what were we talking about?  


**Mingchew** \- Nothing.  


**I'm Happy I Swear** \- Stuff.  


**Daddy Coups** \- We're planning a birthday party for Minghao!  


**Mingchew** \- *sigh* -_-  


**I'm Happy I swear** \- I'll go do damage control.  


**Mingchew** \- Thank you hyung. At least one of you is still pure.  


**Daddy Coups** \- I'm so sorry Mingyu! It just slipped out...of my fingers...  


**Daddy Coups** \- I have something that'll make you happy though...  


**Daddy Coups** _has sent_ **Mingchew** _a sticker._  


**Mingchew** \- EW! WHAT THE HELL HYUNG?!  


**Daddy Coups** \- What? It's an eggplant. You send them to comfort someone. :)  


**Mingchew** \- ...You're a pervert.  


**Daddy Coups** \- LOL.


	6. Xu Minghao deserves the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's.  
> *punches wall*  
> Xu.  
> *smashes in door*  
> Minghao's.  
> *flips table*  
> Birthday.  
> *headbutts into desk*  
> (Happy birthday my lovable cool cutie. You are too pure for this world and the day I stop loving you is the day I must be put down.)

It was an affair that Jun has been planning for the entire year.  


Months slaving over flow charts and budget sheets.  


Hours begging every staff member of PLEDIS for help.  


In fact, he was sure that he has spent more time on this than anything else.  


Because with the holy Jisoos as his witness, Wen Junhui is going to give his precious little Hao Hao the best nineteenth birthday he could ever imagine.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------  


Finding out what Minghao wanted was probably the most easiest thing about the whole plan.  


As part dog, the younger had a tendency to get large amounts of pent up energy. It’s very beneficial for performing, not so much for when they’re in a small dorm full of twelve other people. Because of this a routine was put into place. Each weekend they would all go to the park so Minghao could run around and chase squirrels and play fetch with them.  


Minghao loves it.  


The park owners, however, don’t love it so much.  


When their manager called them all together in their dorm living room to bring them the news no one could miss the heartbroken look on the puppy-boy’s face. Apparently several “concerned citizens” reported a loose dog on the loose in the park and demanded it be muzzled in worry it would eat their children or something else only a soccer mom would think of. Of course their always amazing manager tried to explain the reality, and that Minghao most certainly did not need a muzzle thank you, but sadly all that came out of it was insults to their manager’s sanity and all of Seventeen being blacklisted from every park in Korea.  


This brought on what Seokmin likes to call the “My power is finally needed” era, since he, Jeonghan, and Jun himself were the only ones that could keep Minghao from crying whenever they went outside.  


Nothing, however, could help with the fidgeting Jun’s little muffin experiences practically every day.  


And that is how Jun new exactly what to give Xu Minghao for his birthday.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  


“Junnie- hyung, do you really think that he needs these many squeaky toys?”  


“First of all, only my precious cinnamon bun can call me Junnie. Second, there is a reason I am Hao’s best friend and not you and that’s because I know his weakness for anything in both squeaky and toy form.”  


“I know, but don’t you think two hundred is a bit excessive, hyung?”  


“Mingyu. I know that I said you have my permission to do … whatever it is you and Hao do, but you still have a lot to learn.”  


“Okay hyung.”  


Jun preened at the submission and continued to hang fairy lights everywhere. He took a step back and looked at his work in pride. The two had spent all day working on setting up for his baby puppy’s surprise party while everyone else distracted him.  


It had taken weeks of pulling strings with the CEO of PLEDIS and months of hard work but Junhui had turned the rooftop of their dorm building into an amazing astro-turf park of wonder, complete with a little pond, a huge space for a certain small cocker spaniel to play freely, and the clubhouse that Mingyu and Jun were standing by. That one had been tricky but once it was installed and decorated the Chinese member knew that Minghao would absolutely love it.  


Was Jun’s present a little overboard?  


Yes. Completely. Without a single doubt in all of his being.  


But that’s what his child deserved.  


Mingyu, on the other hand, deserved nothing. The other had been constantly questioning his party planning skills, like the squeaky toys. The only reason Jun had asked for his help is because as much as he hated to admit it the younger is as close to Minghao as he was.  


And maybe he made a really cute peanut flavored cake that was shaped like a dog biscuit.  


But he digresses.  


“Hyung! I think I seem them coming down the road! What do we do?!”  


“Quick! Turn on the music! I made a playlist with all of his favorite groups, it should already be pulled up. I’m gonna go get everyone’s presents moved up here.”  


….  


….  


“Hyung? Why do you have a file of pictures labeled ‘My most precious baby, plz protect him’?”  


“And why do you have a sub-folder of just pictures of him sleeping?”  


“OH MY GOD HYUNG, THERE’S LIKE TWO THOUSANDS PICTURES IN HERE?! ARE YOU AN ACTUAL STALKER OR SOMETHING?”  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  


By the time that Jun has managed to shut up the brat that is Mingyu and get the music up and running, the others had made their way up to the rooftop door and were opening the door.  


The elder was shaking in anticipation. Throughout his year of excited planning the one thing that Jun never really thought of was how Minghao would react. Would he cry? Faint? Would he profess his undying devotion to Jun?  


Okay that one probably wasn’t going to happened, but he could entirely cry and or faint.  


What Minghao did instead though, was take one look around, one look at Jun, and run straight into his arms with such force that the two fell to the group in a heap of happiness.  


“JUNNIE-HYUNG THIS IS AMAZING!” Jun wrapped him arms around the younger’s tiny frame and sat up with a grin splitting his face in half.  


“I’m glad you think so, after all, this is all yours.”  


Minghao’s eyes widened and his mouth formed a cute little “o” shape. Once more he looked around, slower this time, and took in his surroundings. Visions of rolling around in grass once more, fake as it was, sleeping in the sun with Jihoonie hyung, playing with Mingyu’s squirrel illusions, racing with Hansol when he was too hyper, wrestling with Cheolie hyung, and just finally being able to let his nerves calm down.  


“...Hyung…” He whispered tearfully. The younger looked at Jun, seeing his eyes soften. Minghao hugged him even tighter, “Thank you.” The elder rubbed his back and helped him up.  


“You don’t need to thank me Hao. You know I would do anything for you, and if everyone else is going to make you wear a muzzle then we’ll just get our own park.”  


“If you losers are done being all cute and shit, can we eat now?” Jihoon smirked, figuring no one else needed to know about the thoughts running through either of their heads right now.  


Soon all thirteen boys were laughing and eating, sharing stories of their younger selves. Minghao was engulfed in both Jun and Mingyu’s arms and was cuddling into both of them. Given that he was too cozy to move, Jisoo and Jeonghan retrieved his presents from the clubhouse and plopped them in front of the boy.  


Being ordered to go in age order, he fished his oldest hyung’s out of the pile to open first. He let out a little gasp upon seeing a beautiful notebook with a cover full of doodles, the title saying “Minghao’s Journal”.  


He cocked his head to the side in happy confusion, looking at Seungcheol. “I know that you sometimes have trouble coming to us with your problems, and writing always helps me, figured you could give it a try.” He explained, smiling at him. Minghao grinned, nodding enthusiastically.  


He continued opening the gifts. Jeonghan got him several dog collars in varying styles, “in the name of fashion!”, Jisoo got him a set of giant plushies, Soonyoung had gotten him a History of B-Boying book that was somehow signed by all of his biggest inspirations, Wonwoo and Jihoon had teamed up to make several knitted blankets for him, Seokmin got the two matching puppy onsies, the maknaes had gotten a custom-made jacket that had “World’s best hyung” printed on the back, and Mingyu had contacted his mom for help in making a huge cookbook of the Xu family recipes, with an offer to help teach him to cook. (Safe to say, he cried even more as he went through all of their presents.)  


To end the night they all had joined each other in a cuddle pile, Minghao’s dream come true, to watch movies on the projector set up.  


The boy was surrounded by his brothers, his head cushioned by Jun’s chest and legs splayed across Mingyu’s lap, with nostalgic films pulling him under. Minghao’s breathing evened out, his hand subconsciously gripping his hyung’s shirt.  


Said hyung looked down to find out what was tugging on his top, fondness visibly displayed on his visage.  


Yeah...he did good. Will Jun start planning for the greatest twentieth birthday Minghao will ever have the next day? Of course, this is Wen Junhui here, after all. But today he will just hug his precious little Minghao closer to his body and be so thankful that he came into his life.  


Bending down, he brushed his best friend’s bangs back and kisses his forehead, whispering.  


“Happy birthday Minghao.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts will be posted soon. Finally got through writers block. Please leave me some love and comments so I know if you guys are still reading. <3


	7. Don't Wanna Cry (Over These Powers) Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiii, I'm back!  
> I know I say it every time but I really am sorry for not updating for so long. I was having a lot of personal issues that basically sapped away all motivation and inspiration to write, but I'm here and I have two more chapters planned out and ready to be written so hopefully those will be posted within the next couple months (let's be real, it's won't be this week.)  
> Enjoy the chapter and see you next time! :D

_“......Am I wearing underwear?”  
_

_“Ugh, I really a shower, my hair is so disgusting.”_

_“Vernonie and Channie never play with me anymore, just that stupid dog…”_

_“I wonder if Jeonghan will make me food if I say I’m his baby.”_

_“ANDY’S COMING!”_

_“Would they even like me without that mutt?”_

_“That’s right peasant, bow down to your overlord!”_

_“I can’t even go one conversation without them bringing it up anymore…”_

_**FWUMP!** _

The throw pillow that had been long ago abandoned on the floor was snatched up and thrusted into Jihoon’s face in an effort to mute the various thoughts invading his brain. Who cares if he was suffocating from hot breath pressing into his skin, all the composer cares about is how this is the sixth day in a row that he’s been defeated by his ever increasing headaches. What used to be banished by simply talking nonstop is now a power hungry monster that’s only goal in life was to consume all of Jihoon’s sanity.

There is a limit to how far Jihoon’s powers can reach, usually somewhere around one or two rooms away, but since these migraines had started that limit is much farther and what he can hear is far louder; flashback to when he thought Soonyoung was talking to him but _no it was just him thinking about clocks again in the gym a floor down oops_. With what seems like his powers growing, the composer has taken to curling up on the couch in his studio. It’s probably not the best place to wish for death since his computer has been calling to him the whole time, but with the band members Jihoon has it’s really the best option.

When he had retreated into the room half an hour ago they were just finishing up dance practice. His vision had started to go fuzzy and blurry, a warning sign for an upcoming migraine, and soon after he was overtaken by nausea and what felt like knives stabbing into his eyeballs.

_Here lies Lee Jihoon_ , he thought, _killed by his member's idiotic mental screeching. He was a visionary, a genius, a ray of light in an otherwise hopeless race. He will be missed._

It was the quiet, barely-there, clicking coming from the door that had drawn Jihoon out of his misery filled stupor. The pillow being crushed into Jihoon’s head was relinquished, immediately flopping onto the carpet below. _Whoever thought that hearing everyone’s thoughts was a good idea would be hearing from his non-existent lawyers._

Light flooded into his lair as the door was pushed open, although Jihoon didn’t have the strength to pick up his head to check which awful person disrupted his sulking. It seemed, though, that said awful person didn’t take his lying face down in the dark as a sign to _fuck off please and thank you._ He could feel the person plop down on the other side of the couch and move his legs into their lap.

“Hyung?” A soft voice murmured, and really, there was only one person that he knew with such a sweet voice. It was also the only person who thinks in Chinese so how Jihoon didn’t pick up that it was Minghao intruding was lost on him.

“How did you get in?” Jihoon slurred, he was sure that Past Jihoon had locked the door before becoming comatose.

“Picked the lock.”

“And you learned how to do that where, exactly?”

“Don’t wanna talk about it.” Normally the producer wouldn’t have let this conversation slip past him, he’s too nosy, but currently that instinct is surpassed by _deathdeathdeath._

“You wanna tell me why you’re getting more headaches lately?”

“Don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Thought so… You do know that Jisoo hyung can help you, right?”

“I don’t need help Minghao-ah. Can’t you see how much of a blast I’m having?” Jihoon knew that Minghao definitely didn’t deserve the sarcasm dripping from his mouth, but oh well. It’s not like he cared, especially when the younger sighed and stood back up. It’s also not like he missed the dog-boy’s warmth either. Nope. That’s just absurd.

It was only a few minutes later when Minghao crept back into the studio, but to a dozing Jihoon it honestly could have been a lifetime. He could hear soft crinkling and what felt like a hat placed on the crown of his head.

Despite his better judgement Jihoon cracked an eye open, and before him was the younger boy with a roll of tin foil in his hands, grinning proudly at what the composer guesses is the supposed hat -made out of tin foil apparently.

“What’s this meant to do, protect me from aliens?” He asked unimpressed.

Minghao’s eye widened comically, “Nooooo, it’s a Thought Blocker! I saw them use it on TV once and figured it could help.” He looked expectantly at Jihoon, as if he was waiting for Jihoon to sing his praises.

Instead the elder closed his eyes once more and slide the mass of foil off his head. “Riiiigghht.”

Disappointed, the Chinese boy slumped his shoulders. “Maybe I should get Jisoo hyung. I’m just making things worse.”

_Well damn it, now he’s pouting._ Jihoon groaned. _But it’s not like his hat was actually gonna work, and you’re gonna puke if you keep talking. Better to burst his bubble now so he’ll leave and stop trying to cure something that can’t be cured._

_But look at him, he’s so cute and pure and you’re making him sad. LOOK AT THAT POUT, LOOK AT IT._

_Shit, I hate when I’m right._

Jihoon sighed, placing the hat back on. “No, it helps Hao. I feel better already.” Begrudgingly he sat up, looking just a little bit ridiculous with crease lines from the pillow imprinted on his face and tin foil covering his head. It was worth it though as Minghao’s body language did a complete 180. He perked up, his head tilted slightly to the side, and leaned forward into Jihoon’s personal space.

“Really? That’s great! I’m gonna go tell Junnie hyung! He said it wouldn’t work but I knew he was just being silly!” Minghao jumped off the couch, the roll of tin foil joining the throw pillow on the floor. He turned around and gave a quick hug to Jihoon’s face before skipping out of the studio in a way that was definitely not cute _pssshhhh whaaat._

The composer chuckled weakly, still wishing for death, and reclined back into the couch.

_“But would Junnie even care? Or does he just like me for Puppy Hao-ie to?”_

Jihoon blindly reached for the hat again, throwing it down to the floor like everything else. “Yup, the hat reeeaaaly works Hao.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Shit's about to go down so be the prepared. I also wanted to thank BookwormDino for inspiring this chapter and the next two, as I loved their prompt SO MUCH it kind of got out of hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, not sorry. (I actually am, what even is this?)  
> I'm not entirely sure how to use the honorifics so if anyone knows how to properly use them please tell me so I don't feel like a huge failure!  
> If you want, you can leave a prompt in the comments and I'll see about filling it. :)


End file.
